Ernie Hart
| death_place = | nationality = American | cartoonist = | write = y | art = y | color = | alias = H.E. Huntley EHH | signature = | notable works = Super Rabbit | awards = | subcat = American | birth_date= "United States Social Security Death Index," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JT51-JTY : accessed 13 Mar 2013), Ernest Hart, July 1985. }} Ernest Huntley HartErnest Hart at the wikipedia:Lambiek Comiclopedia. Archived from the original on November 3, 2011 (October 2, 1910 – July 1985),Social Security Death Index for Hart, Ernest, wikipedia:Social Security Number 043-18-7751 also known as H.E. Huntley, is an American comic-book writer and artist best known for creating Marvel Comics' funny animal character, Super Rabbit. Biography Early life and career Ernie Hart was part of the Timely Comics "animator" bullpen, separate from the superhero group producing comics featuring the Human Torch, the Sub-Mariner and Captain America. Along with others including Vincent Fago, Jim Mooney, Mike Sekowsky, and future Mad magazine cartoonists Dave Berg and Al Jaffee, Hart worked on such movie tie-in and original funny-animal comics as Terrytoons Comics, Animated Funny Comic-Tunes and Mighty Mouse. left|thumb|''Movie Tunes'' #3 (Sept. 1946), with Super Rabbit, Ziggy Pig, Silly Seal and others. Cover artist unknown. Super Rabbit, an animal superhero in lighthearted children's adventures, debuted in Comedy Comics #14 (March 1943). Hart also worked on "Pookey the Poetical Pup" and "Ding-a-Ling the Little Bellboy" in Krazy Komics; "Wacky Willie" and "Andy Wolf & Bertie Mouse" in Terrytoons Comics; "Skip O'Hare" in Comedy Comics; and the heroic-adventure feature "Victory Boys" for Timely. Other Golden Age comics work includes "Egbert and the Count" and "Marmaduke Mouse" for Quality Comics' Hit Comics,Ernie Hart at the wikipedia:Grand Comics Database of which one critic wrote, "Ernie Hart's 'Marmaduke Mouse' and 'Egbert' were, especially in the beginning, solidly drawn and reasonably funny, but lacked a convincing sense of action and character." Cartoonist Al Jaffee, then a fellow Timely editor, recalled in 2004, "Ernie was a very lively guy; very funny and fun to be with. He was an editor with Don Rico, and the two of them shared an office. Both men could write and draw.... Ernie did humor work and Don edited certain titles. This was all post-World War II. One day, Stan called me in and said, 'I want you to edit the teenage books.' That may have been because Ernie left the company, because I do not recall Ernie editing anything but teenage and humor."Al Jaffee interview: Alter Ego Vol. 3, #35, April 2004, p. 14 Another fellow editor, Al Sulman, recalled that Hart "lived in New Haven and used to commute to New York and come to the office with his scripts." Later life and career Hart remained on staff for Marvel Comics' 1950s predecessor Atlas Comics, and briefly freelanced for Marvel during the 1960s Silver Age. His '60s scripts, some of them from plots by editor-in-chief Stan Lee, included the feature "The Human Torch" in Strange Tales #110-111 (July-Aug. 1963); the feature "Ant-Man" in Tales to Astonish #44-48 (June-Oct. 1963); and the single comic Nick Fury, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. #8 (Jan. 1969). Hart's work also appears in the "nudie cutie" comic, The Adventures of Pussycat (1968), a one-shot that reprinted some strips of the same-name feature that appeared in Marvel publisher Martin Goodman's line of men's magazines. Hart, occasionally signing his work "EHH", also did stories for Charlton Comics, including writing and drawing issues of the horse series Rocky Lane's Black Jack in 1959. Sometime prior to late 1968, Hart moved to Florida,Per page-one credits, Nick Fury, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. #8, wikipedia:cover-dated January 1969 and of necessity written at least two to three months prior: "Smiley's editor "Smilin' [[wikipedia:Stan Lee|]"] ol' pal Ernie Hart pitched in with this sizzlin' script all the way from sunny Florida!" and made his residence in Clearwater there at the time of his death, though his death certificate was issued in Connecticut. References External links * The Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators * Additional WebCitation archive made June 15, 2010. Category:American comics writers Category:Golden Age comics creators Category:1910 births Category:1985 deaths Category:1910 births Category:1985 deaths